


Kenma is very kissable

by Nacchu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nacchu/pseuds/Nacchu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, really, the most kissable cat around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenma is very kissable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skytramp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/gifts).



> sorry for taking so long! I finally managed to finish this ahhh this was such a pleasure to draw though, OT3 for sure  
> I really hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://femmederp.tumblr.com/post/122864209325/soooo-the-hqsummerhols-reveals-are-up-so-i-can)

 


End file.
